Cat and Mouse
by I-LOVE-SPIKE
Summary: Future slash. At the moment, implied sexual abuse. Becomes more graphic later. I'm not good with summaries so i'll just leave it up to you whether to read it or not.
1. 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. The world is probably glad for this.   
J. k. Rowling owns Harry potter. I am making no money off this.   
Okay this is my second fic and it was written at 3 in the morning. Be nice.  
  
***  
  
A nine year old boy sat alone in the cramped space of the cupboard under the stairs. The only light came through a small crack in the door which was frequently how mice escaped the sharp eyes of his Aunt. The cupboard was a refuge for the mice but not for him. He couldn't escape through the crack in the door. He was locked in from the outside. Left in the dark. Condensation from the pipes drips...drips...drips. Hours pass in total darkness and the child curls further into itself trying to wrap the pitiful excuse for a blanket around itself.   
  
The sound of a floorboard creaking on the upstairs landing makes him tense. Creaking continued as someone walked down the stairs. Mice in the cupboard scuttled into the corner to hid behind an old boot. The child frantically looked for somewhere to hide like he did every time this happened. There was no where. Nothing large enough to hide him. He envied the mice which would go unnoticed. The creaking stopped and for a few seconds the silence was deafening.  
  
The boy stared at the tiny source of light that came through the crack in the door. Watched as a shadow intercepted the light and listened to the sound of the lock being undone. The hinges of the door didn't squeak as they opened so the boy was startled when he found himself already staring his uncle in the face. The man's eyes gleamed as he looked upon the shivering form of his nephew.  
  
"Come out little mouse...the cat wants to 'play'"  
  
***  
  
Okay, I could leave the story here or I could continue. But if I continued it would probably become a slash fic where Vernon will die a very slow and painful death. I'm open on who to pair Harry with. Please tell me what I should do with this because I don't know what to do with it. I don't even know if it's good enough to continue.  
Review!!! 


	2. Author needs help. Not part of fic.

Not part of the fic.  
  
Okay, i need some help on how to continue this because i don't want to screw up with this. Please, if you have any suggestions i would be very happy. Okay, pairings to choose from.  
  
Could you tell me which of these pairing you would prefer?  
  
a)H/Snape: I like this pairing but this has been already done a lot and it might be better to use someone else.  
  
b)H/Sirius: no comment  
  
c)H/Draco: I've already tried this pairing, it was fun.  
  
d)H/Remus: possible  
  
e)H/Seamus: This one i like  
  
I'll try to update as often as i can but i'm having exams soon. Also i need to work on the chapter length.  
  
Please review with help. 


	3. 2

Okay, Here goes. I like Snape but I have a little trouble writing him. Seamus is more my cup of tea. I should be doing revision and homework at the moment but if I leave huge gaps between the time I write, I forget to do it altogether. Plus my mother isn't here and she kinda monitors me on the internet. She's not the most open-minded person when it comes to slash. Last time she found some I got banned from the computer (lots of screaming followed). Enough about me. Oh, what colour are seamus' eyes?  
  
***  
He surveyed himself in the mirror. Sixteen years old. Blond hair, brown eyes and newly tanned skin. He did this quite a lot. Stripped naked sitting in front of the mirror. Just looking. Curious. People have walked in on him like this before. His Sister, Father, Mother. They've never talked to him about it or asked him why he does this. To be honest he couldn't really answer that question himself.  
  
Maybe this had come from his own insecurities. Trying to convince himself that he was attractive. To be honest, he was. But there was one person he wanted to notice him. Black hair, now tinted a midnight blue. Eye flecked with all shades of green possible and pale skin. Not a sickly pale but a pure one.  
  
Pure. That was what he was. Pure with a golden halo around his head.   
  
He always avoids talking whenever we discuss anything sexual in fact he seems to try and block out the conversations all together.   
  
I think of him when I sit here. Just his face. His soft pretty features. His delicate neck. The small glimpses of flesh I've seen when his sleeve slips back or when his sweater slide down one shoulder.   
  
His clothe aren't of the best quality but that doesn't matter because picturing his face usually leads to other picturing things. Things I have yet to see.   
  
But if I have my way, that won't be for much longer.   
***  
Okay, I needed to get Seamus started somehow. I hope this doesn't disappoint people. I want to thank you all for the reviews. The helped me so much in deciding. I wanted to do Sirius but I think Harry would have trouble with an older man concidering what his uncle does. If you have anything that may help or that I could change pleases tell me.   
Thanx so much I really appreciated the comments. 


	4. 3

I know. I'm a horrible person for not posting and I really have no excuse (apart from the one where my mum is a homophobe and really does not like what I write. Feel free to email me. I think my address is in my profile. If not, just flame me in a review.  
A little graphic below.  
***  
  
  
Harry lay on his bed shaking but not from cold. It was dark outside and he knew what was coming. Just what came every night. Whether it be dreams or reality.   
  
Now sixteen years old, Harry was still afraid. Still the mouse. Still afraid of what lurked in the dark. Still too small and weak to defend himself from what came out at night. Magic could help but he would not risk being expelled. If he was expelled that would mean he would be trapped there forever.  
  
As time passed, Harry's mind began to float away. He pretended his ceiling was the enchanted ceiling of the great hall. That he was floating up towards it. Flying without a broom.   
  
He was one with that stars. Floating among them.  
  
He didn't notice as hid door creaked open.  
  
He was floating towards a beautiful light. One that was pure and surreal.   
  
He didn't notice as his bed strained under the weight of an extra body.  
  
He wanted to touch the light. Wanted to be part of it. Needed to be pure like it.  
  
He didn't notice the ruff tugging at his clothes or the large hands touching his newly bared chest.  
  
He stretched out a hand to touch the light but couldn't reach it. The light didn't want his touch.  
  
He didn't notice his underwear being pulled down or the gag being forced into his mouth.  
  
He was floating back away from the light against his will. His heart ached knowing that he would never be allowed to shine like that. He would only rust and decay. The ugliness inside him would see to that.  
  
He didn't notice as his leg were pulled apart or as a considerable weight settled between them.  
  
The stars around him were surrounded by warm light but the warmth did not reach him. He was surrounded by cold black flames that were fueled by decay that lived within him.  
  
He didn't notice as something pushed forward and tore him from the inside.  
  
The back flames turned red and suddenly burned. The pain spreading up his body. The stars around him dimmed. He was falling but there seemed to be no ground. He was falling further away from the stars into a place that was only shadow.  
  
He didn't notice as his clothes were replaced and the gag was taken out of his mouth.  
  
Strange shape in the shadows were laughing and crying at the same time. Still falling, he curled into a little ball.  
  
And as the door creaked open and closed once more, he didn't notice his own tears.  
***  
  
  
I really am sorry I didn't update. I'll try to do it more often but my mum really keeps tabs on me. I have no privacy. Please review. Please! I'm thinking about editing the second chapter. It was a little rough, even for me. And that's saying something.   
Hope you liked it. 


End file.
